So Close
by Shadrac
Summary: Luke and Mara are forced to confront their feelings for each other while doing a favor for Leia.


**So Close**

Mara could only remember being this angry once in her life and she'd wanted to kill Skywalker then too! Only this time it was his sister that was drawing most of her ire. Luke was still on her bad side because he was going along with Leia's hair-brained scheme. Luke, Mara, Han and Leia were sitting at a table in the grand ballroom in the imperial palace where lavish events were held to celebrate victories, welcome new members to the New Republic and honor visiting dignitaries in hopes of enticing them to join. The latter is what tonight's event was for and Leia wanted Mara to be part of the floorshow.

"I know this a lot to ask Mara," Leia conceded. "But it's the only way Ambassador Durgha would agree negotiate membership into the New Republic."

The ambassador represented a system that had recently won its independence from the empire and held strategic as well as technological importance. Before its independence it had been a major producer of shield technology for the empire and now the New Republic hoped to make use of those facilities.

"He wants to meet the happy couple in person." She finished.

"But we're not a couple!" Mara fumed.

"I know and I tried to convince him of that but he reads those cheap holojournals, especially the stories about you two and since Luke is my brother he figures I'm just trying to cover for you." Leia answered.

Luke and Mara had been rumored to be an item many times over the years and not even their outright denials could stop the press from writing more stories or putting out new holos of them together somewhere and implying that they were merely trying to keep their relationship a secret. Obviously there were those who would believe it no matter what. She looked around the ballroom for a moment. All around them, the room was a bustle of activity as crews finished final preparations for the event. She thought back on all the previous times she had attended an affair in this room; first as part of the emperor's court and later representing Karrde when the New Republic started putting them on. For years she'd looked back on her time as the emperor's hand as the highlight of her life but now she realized that he'd used her for his own purposes and not just in the missions he assigned her but also as fluff at parties to entice certain individuals that Palpatine wanted something from. She was a tool to be used as needed and discarded when it outlived its usefulness. She'd realized this on Wayland and decided, then and there, that she would never allow herself to be used like that again and she had no intention of changing her mind now.

"I'm not pretending to be in love with anyone, especially not him!" She nodded her head to indicate Luke.

She both felt in the force and saw him visibly flinch at her words and instantly felt guilty. She hadn't meant to hurt him but since he was agreeing to this he deserved some punishment. Her guilt seemed to take the edge off her anger and she turned and gave Luke a sheepish look.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I didn't mean it that way." Luke shrugged and gave a half smile.

"Its ok," he answered. "That's the story of my life," he said in a tone that was only half joking.

Mara could feel the loneliness and deep pain inside him and silently vowed swift and violent retribution if she ever laid eyes on Callista again. Feeling a little calmer she continued.

"I'm not part of the New Republic, I work for Karrde remember? It's not my job to help you win converts. Find some other way to get him to the table. You're the master diplomat; you should be able to come up with something."

"I've tried everything I can think of and we've run into a permacrete wall." Leia answered. "You have no idea how frustrating it is to have to resort to this kind of chicanery, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him to the table. I'm not asking you to do this for the New Republic Mara, I'm asking you to do this for me as a friend."

Mara was momentarily rendered speechless by the last remark, causing her to lose the retort that had been forming in her mind. She was both touched and surprised to find out that Leia considered her a friend. Over the years she'd built a friendship of sorts with Luke but had never spent much time with his sister. In fact, she always felt like Leia didn't like her and wouldn't approve if any of those fictitious rumors had ever been true. She felt her resistance slipping but wasn't ready to give in just yet.

"It'd be one thing if we were doing this in private with just him as an audience, but if we do it in here tonight, there will be hundreds of witnesses and we'll be hounded by the press day and night." She turned and looked at Luke. "Are you sure you want to go through that?" She asked him.

"I think it'll be alright," he answered. "If we're careful, no one should be the wiser. We can sit close to each other at the table; hold hands for show and even address each other by pet names like real lovers do. When we're not at the table and out of his line of sight we can act normal. We've been friends a long time so no one's going to draw conclusions from us hanging out or dancing at a party." "You might as well give in." Han chimed in. "I spent four years arguing with them, giving them perfectly good reasons for not joining the rebel alliance and look where it got me."

Leia elbowed him in the side. "Watch it laser brain or we'll let you back out and you can go back to being a scoundrel with a ship for hire." She said with a smile and then looked back at Mara. "Pay no attention to him Mara. It's your decision and we'll respect it."

"Fine I'll do it!" Mara conceded. She knew when she was beat. She turned to Luke a serious look on her face. "But watch where you put your hands or you'll need a new prosthetic." Her tone changed to businesslike as she continued. "I'll meet you here tonight."

Luke gave her a mock salute and she got up and left the table. As she left the ballroom she thought to herself. 'I should have killed him when I had the chance.'

…………

The ball was in full swing. People were dancing, mingling and generally getting into the spirit of the evening. Luke sat at a table and took in the festivities both with his eyes and through the force. The excitement was palpable, as everyone seemed to be looking forward to the night ahead. He could feel the joy of those who were with the one they love and couldn't help but feel envious. He wondered if he would ever feel that joy again and momentarily thought of Callista. He still felt the pain of the loss on occasion but it was a distant ache. It was the loneliness that bothered him the most. He desperately wanted to be able to love someone and have her love him back. Someone who wouldn't fear him or feel unworthy of him because he was a Jedi like Gaeriel and Callista did. He didn't want someone who looked at him like a hero or celebrity to be worshipped or someone to whom he would be a trophy to be won. Just someone who would love him, Luke, the man who grew up on a moisture farm unaware of the destiny that awaited him, who faced it head on when the time came and somehow survived it mostly intact. After that, the image everyone had of him became the reality he felt obligated to live up to but inside he was still that farm boy who had no idea what he was getting himself into when he saw the recording of Leia while cleaning Artoo in uncle Owen's garage. If only someone could look past the Jedi master and love the farm boy inside, he might get to know what the joy all around him really felt like.

"Hey kid." Luke was jerked from his revelry as Han sat down across from him. "Leia's on the way down with the ambassador any sign of Mara yet?" He asked.

"No," Luke answered simply.

"Well I hope she didn't change her mind and decide not to come. It'll look bad if Durgha thinks he's been played." Han responded.

"She'll be here Han," Luke replied. "You don't know her like I do. If she agrees to do something she'll do it no matter how much she may not like it."

"I hope she gets here soon because here comes Leia and the ambassador now." Han said.

Luke looked toward the entrance and saw Leia walking toward the table with an older balding man who walked with the unmistakable air of a politician and wore an expression of barely contained glee like someone about to have a dream fulfilled. Leia made the introductions and Durgha vigorously shook Luke's hand and then started looking around.

"Where's your lovely lady?" He asked. "I was told I'd get to meet her as well."

"She's running late," Luke answered falling into character. "She should be here any moment now."

"Good." Durgha replied. "I'd hate to think of our negotiations starting off on a sour note."

He cast a glance at Leia and Luke could feel the anxiety inside her. If Mara didn't show up soon, things could get ugly. Leia tried to engage Durgha in polite conversation while Luke kept an eye on the entrance watching for Mara among the new comers. Then he saw her. She walked into the ballroom and stopped just inside and began looking around. She was wearing a beautiful, yet elegantly simple dress made of some satiny material that Luke wasn't familiar with but now liked nonetheless. It was like the dress was made just for her with the material clinging to her body at just the right spots to show off her dancer's figure. She turned, saw him looking at her and gave him a warm smile that made his heart leap. 'She's probably just in character' he told himself but no one had ever smiled at him like that before and it did wonders for his mood. He announced to the table that she had arrived and rose to greet her wondering just how much he was really pretending.

…………

Mara walked into the ballroom in a much better mood then when she'd left it. Despite the circumstances she was actually looking forward to this. She'd spent the afternoon being pampered. She'd had her hair styled, gotten a massage, shopped for the perfect dress and had her nails done. Karrde kept her busy so she didn't have time for those things very often and she enjoyed being able to take care of herself today. She also liked that she was doing it just to essentially hang out with her friends, not to hit on someone for the emperor or to empress a business associate of Karrde's. Oh there was that businesses of making that ambassador think she was in love with Luke but that, she figured would be a small part of the evening and while she wasn't at all sure what Han and Leia really thought of her, she knew Luke pretty well. He was too polite and kind hearted to even consider leaving the ball before she did. She took some small comfort in that. It would be nice to not have to fend off the advances of men who obviously thought more highly of themselves than they ought to if they thought they had a chance with her. It was unlikely that any of them would want to risk a confrontation with a Jedi Master. Plus for whatever reason, Luke seemed to want her around. He was always inviting her to Yavin and was genuinely disappointed when she didn't come. Part of that was, of course, his desire for her to complete her Jedi training but that wasn't the whole reason. He'd also seek her out when they were both on Coruscant or happened to bump into each other on some other planet and would invited her to share a meal with him and never mention her training. She'd tried and so far had managed to maintain a relationship with him that wasn't much more than passing acquaintances. It wasn't that she didn't like Luke, but he had issues that he needed to deal with and she had some opinions on them that maybe some day she would get a chance to share with him. She wasn't sure how he would take it, but if it would help straighten him out she would give it a try. Of course that was just an excuse she told herself to justify keeping her distance from him. The truth was that she was afraid that, if he got too close, he would realize she wasn't worth the trouble and stop caring about her. She didn't want to face that possibility. All her life, people were only interested in her because of what she could provide for them. The emperor used her as an extension of himself and never really cared about her. Karrde genuinely cared for her but was more interested in how he could use her knowledge and abilities to make his organization stronger than in a personal relationship. But with Luke it was different. He didn't want her to complete her Jedi training to serve him or the New Republic but to simply enrich her life. He wanted it because he thought it would help her in her daily life and make her happier. That was thing that confused her most about him. All he wanted was her friendship. He'd stood by her even when she said she wanted to kill him and whenever she'd needed his help, he never made her bargain or beg, he just said 'ok, lets go'. He liked her for her, not for what she could do for him. He was the only person like that in her life and she didn't know what she would do if she ever lost him. It was a risk she wasn't willing to take. He meant too much to her and if she had to keep him at a distance, then so be it. She walked into the ballroom and looked around until she spotted Luke. He was genuinely happy to see her. She could see it on his face and feel it in the force. Han, Leia and the ambassador were already there and looking her way as well. She ignored them and focused on Luke. Since they were putting on a show for Durgha, she could be more open with him so, responding more honestly than she otherwise would have, gave him a warm smile. He stood as she approached and extended a hand to her. She took his hand and they turned to face the ambassador. Luke made the introductions and Mara greeted Durgha with a polite smile and a handshake. Again she took Luke's hand and let him guide her to the seat next to his which, she took note, were quite close together. She didn't think much of it as she sat down. They were, after all, pretending to be lovers. She did notice, however, that he continued to hold her hand after they sat down despite their hands being down between them and out of Durgha's line of sight. Expecting to feel anger rise at his taking advantage of the situation, she was surprised to find herself enjoying the feel of his hand around hers and made no attempt to remove it. They stayed that way as they visited with Han, Leia and Durgha trying to paint a picture of themselves as the perfect couple. Durgha bombarded them with questions trying to find out all he could about them which they artfully dodged or gave carefully crafted answers. Then he asked how they maintained their relationship while spending so much time apart. 'This is worse than being interviewed by a journalist' she thought.

"We get together when we can but we both have responsibilities that we can't ignore," Luke answered him.

He glanced at her for a moment and held her gaze, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Maybe that will change someday, but for now we're happy with things the way they are." He finished.

Was she? She thought to herself. She certainly used to think so but now sitting here next to him she wasn't sure. Not that it mattered. If he was sure this was how he wanted it, with them just being friends, it didn't matter how she felt. She missed any response Durgha might have had while she thought on this and when she at last returned to the present waiters were around the table serving the first course. Grateful for the respite from the ambassador's questions, she nevertheless felt a twinge of sadness as at the same time, as if they both were responding to some silent signal, they released each other's hand and started eating.

…………

Dinner passed quietly with only a few comments on the cuisine and Luke was grateful for the quiet. So far, everything was going smoothly. Mara was playing her role perfectly. Even he was almost convinced she had feelings for him. He didn't know what possessed him to hold her hand for so long but was glad Mara went along with it. If not for her promise to Leia he'd probably be dead on the floor right now with a hole burned through him courtesy of her hold out blaster. Not that he could see a place where she could hide it and he had looked several times. She was simply stunning tonight. Holding her hand had been an impulse and it felt so good he couldn't bring himself to let go. Every once in a while he'd caught her stealing glances at him and he fought the urge to reach out with the force to see what she was thinking in those moments. He had made a decision that he wouldn't use the force to probe her mind. Given what she was doing for them and how much she'd hated the idea, he figured she deserved the privacy of her thoughts. He didn't want to know what she was really thinking anyway. He was enjoying being with her so much; he didn't think he could handle knowing how she really felt about him right now. He could probably make a fairly accurate guess though. She was probably glancing at him to determine where she could do minimum damage but cause the most pain to make him suffer for what she was going through. He was amazed at how peaceful she seemed to be tonight. She was conversing back and forth with Leia, trading jabs with Han; even answering the seemingly endless questions from Durgha didn't seem to have dampened her mood. He could see why the emperor had valued her so much. She was very good at playing her role regardless of what she may really be feeling inside. He wondered if this is what it would be like if they were a real couple. With his luck, it would probably end like his other relationships had. She would leave him and he would have no one to get him through the loss like she had when Callista left. The thought of losing her was more than he could bear. Gaerial, Jemm or even Callista hadn't been as important a part of his life as Mara had. They'd fought side by side, rescued each other from certain death several times, had comforted each other through tragedies and celebrated victories. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her because of him and as history proved something always did to those who were foolish enough to love him. Gaerial and Jemm died and Callista lost the ability to use the force. He wouldn't allow himself to do that to her. He'd already caused her enough pain. The waiters cleared away the dinner dishes and poured everyone a glass of champagne. The ballroom quieted down as someone stepped to the microphone on the bandstand and proposed a toast to the ambassador. Everyone raised their glasses and joined in the toast. Then the band started playing and people started making their way to the dance floor. The conversation at the table stopped as everyone just sat there for a while and listened to the music. Luke couldn't think of another place in the galaxy that he would rather be at this moment than right here beside Mara.

…………

Mara watched the people on the dance floor as they moved to the music paying particular attention to the couples that were obviously in love and felt something she'd never felt before; envy. She had always mocked those who had allowed themselves to need someone or become obligated to anyone or anything. But as she watched how connected to each other they were and how happy they seemed to be, she found herself wishing she had someone who would look at her like that. They seemed so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice anything going on around them. 'How free it must feel to be so lost in each other that nothing else in the galaxy mattered' she thought to herself. She doubted she would ever have the chance to find out. She'd been guarded and independent, never letting anyone get too close for so long, she couldn't imagine letting herself be open and vulnerable. She didn't know how and didn't think she could learn. The sound of a throat being cleared interrupted her thoughts as she turned to find the source. It had come from Durgha and he appeared ready to continue the conversation he had begun before dinner. For the first time tonight, she felt annoyance seep into her and regretted her decision to show up unarmed. It was just as well. Killing the ambassador would likely throw a fairly large wrench into the negotiations and right now she wasn't sure she'd be able to control the urge. Plus the purpose of all this was to get him to the table and she would like to think that something positive would come out of this. Fortunately, Luke seemed to pick up on her mood or was feeling the same way because he beat the ambassador to the punch and spoke first.

"I hope you won't think me rude ambassador but I suddenly feel a need to work off that delicious meal we just had." He stood and turned toward her and extended a hand and said. "Shall we dance my love?"

She felt a shock go through her at his words and hoped the ambassador didn't see it. They had exchanged several pet names for Durgha's benefit like 'Honey' and 'Babe' all through dinner and she had thought nothing of it. She had used them many times over the years to maintain a ruse. But somehow 'My Love' felt different. It was more intimate and personal, something only soul mates used with each other. She felt awkward hearing him call her that, awkward and something else she couldn't quite identify, Hopeful perhaps? 'No that couldn't be it' she thought to herself but there was no real conviction behind it. She took the proffered hand and together they walked toward the dance floor. Out of reflex, she scanned the room to see if anyone was watching them. Then her old defiance kicked in and she stopped looking around and concentrated on Luke. She wasn't beholden to anyone, she was free to do what she wanted, when she wanted and with whom she wanted and she didn't care what people thought about it. They found an empty spot on the dance floor and started dancing. The band was playing an upbeat number so they stood about two feet apart as they moved to the music. She was impressed at how graceful he was on the dance floor and made a mental note to ask him if that was a Jedi technique he was using or if he was just naturally gifted. He casually leaned in close to her ear so he could be heard over the music and asked if she was doing ok. She turned and whispered back

"Everything's fine. Thanks for the rescue by the way."

"I knew I had to do something before you took out your blaster and permanently ended the negotiations." He answered.

She laughed and he asked what was so funny. She just shook her head and smiled. "Nothing," she said "Come on let's dance."

Several songs later they were still on the dance floor avoiding going back to the table at all cost when Mara realized she had lost herself in the moment with Luke like she had watched the lovers do earlier. She hadn't noticed anything going on around her for a while now and more to the point hadn't cared. 'What's wrong with you?!' She thought to herself. 'Stop acting like this is real! You're putting on a show remember? Get your head in the game and snap out of it! And yet, she thought, if it was a show, why didn't it feel like it? Her thoughts were interrupted as the bandleader approached the microphone and started to speak. "Gentlemen, it is now time to invite that special someone out on to the dance floor to dance the Reluctant Lover's Waltz." Luke held out a hand in invitation and she hesitated. Up 'til now they had been dancing to fast songs and hadn't gotten too close to each other. She suddenly felt nervous and self-conscious. She wasn't sure she could handle being that close to him. Then all at once she stepped toward him.

…………

Luke wasn't sure what to expect when he held out his hand to her. The shock was evident on her face and he was sure that anger would follow. She hesitated and he figured she was going to bolt and leave him alone on the dance floor. She looked around for a moment and then cautiously moved toward him and placed her hand in his. He didn't question his good fortune; he just placed his other hand at her waist as she placed her free hand on his shoulder. Then he heard the music start. They started gently moving around the room and suddenly it felt like they were alone. There was no ambassador pumping them for information, no ball room full of people dancing and having a good time and not even Han and Leia watching them from the table and exchanging private jokes. As far as he was concerned it was just him, Mara and the music. Then he heard the first words of the song.

You're in my arms

And all the world is calm

The music playing on for only two

He looked at her and noticed she was looking right at him but seemed nervous. That surprised him. He couldn't remember ever seeing her that out of control. He studied her face and memorized every contour so he wouldn't forget any detail. This night would live in his memory for years to come. He looked into those beautiful green eyes and smiled.

So close together

And when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive

Mara felt her nervousness melt away when he smiled at her. It let her know he was enjoying being with her. She was surprised how natural it felt to be this close to him. She'd never liked slow dances before because it always meant having somebody she didn't really care about invading her personal space. But with Luke it was different. She didn't feel uncomfortable, she felt, well, she wasn't really sure, but if she had to put a word to it, the only one that came close was complete. She returned his smile with one of her own.

A life goes by

Romantic dreams will stop

So I bid mine goodbye and never knew

When she smiled back his spirit soared. He never imagined tonight would go like this. Mara had never been this open with him before. He didn't know how much had been an act on her part but couldn't deny what he felt at that moment. Suddenly he wanted to throw caution to the wind and take a chance. Maybe with Mara it would be different. Maybe she would be the one person his love wouldn't destroy. If not, his only hope was that this dance could go on forever.

So close was waiting, waiting here with you

And now forever I know

All that I want is to hold you

So close

Mara had never felt so alive. Luke was moving them around the dance floor with ease while never taking his eyes off of her. Every once in a while he would twirl her and then she was quickly back in his grasp. She felt herself blushing at his unabashed stare and wondered what he was thinking but didn't dare reach out with the force to find out. She didn't want to risk ruining this moment. All at once he spun her out to arms length and spun her back across his body grabbing her in both of his arms and gently dipping her. She threw her arms around his neck as a reflex to maintain her balance as he slowly pulled her back to her feet. As they stood back upright he pulled her close into a tight embrace. She closed her eyes when she felt his breath on her ear and neck. She didn't care if they ever moved from that spot.

So close to reaching that famous happy end

Almost believing this was not pretend

His senses were going wild has he held her. The smell of her hair was intoxicating. The feel of her skin as their cheeks brushed sent tingles down his spine. He was surprised she let him hold her at all and was elated when he felt her holding onto him as well. Reluctantly he released her and soon they were dancing again. He wanted more than the solitary life of a Jedi master and this may be his chance to have it. She hadn't given him a dirty look or pulled out a blaster so maybe she had feelings for him as well. But if he was wrong did he want to risk losing her as a friend? He would need to decide soon. In the meantime, he would just keep dancing.

Now you're beside me

And look how far we've come

So far, we are, so close

Mara suddenly felt cold as she had gotten used to the warmth of his body but his gaze warmed her back up. No one had ever looked at her like that before. If someone had told her she would be feeling this way or having these thoughts she would have told them bluntly that they needed their head examined. But now she couldn't imagine feeling any other way as she continued to glide across the floor with Luke. Where is this going she wondered? Despite how he was acting she wasn't entirely convinced he was over Callista and she wasn't about to be the rebound relationship that gets him back on his feet. And yet, the way he'd held her didn't seem like he was feeling his way out from under her shadow but more like someone who had at last found that which they most desire. Was it possible? She thought. Could he really want me? The possibility elated her and caused her to smile wider. The singer stopped singing and the band went into a musical interlude and sped up the tempo. Soon it felt like they were almost running around the room and with the twirls getting faster she felt a little dizzy, But in her heart it felt like they were floating in the clouds and she never wanted to land.

How could I face, the faceless days

If I should lose you now

The music slowed and the singer started singing again. Luke was glad because it meant that they could slow up and he could bring her close again. He wondered what had made her smile get wider and hoped it was something he had done. 'How could I have known her all this time and not realized how I felt sooner?' He thought to himself. 'And how am I going to let her go when this song ends?' he didn't want to think about it. He would just try to hold on to her and hope she didn't pull away.

We're so close

To reaching that famous happy end

Almost believing this was not pretend

Mara couldn't believe she was actually considering romance with anyone much less with Luke. And yet, she couldn't deny what she wanted and what she wanted was for him to pull her closer. The thought of not being with him filled her heart with a deep ache. She just hoped she wasn't reading him wrong and decided to reach out with the force. If she was wrong she would know soon enough. Suddenly he twirled her out to arms length again but this time he picked her up and they started twirling together. She threw her head back reveling in the feeling of weightlessness. Then she looked down at him, her hands resting lightly on his shoulders and enjoyed the ride.

Let's go on dreaming

For we know we are

Luke felt her reach out with the force and opened himself to her and in his joy picked her up and started spinning around. Then he looked up at her trying to put everything he was feeling into his gaze. He was sure he had succeeded when he felt her thumb lightly caress his face. He spun around a few more times before finally coming to a stop. 'This is it' he thought. 'No turning back now.' Slowly he let her slide down his body until her feet lightly touched the ground. He held her close, bringing his hand up to touch her hair. His gaze never left hers and she made no attempt to move away. He moved his hand to the back of her head and ever so softly applied pressure. She didn't fight him and allowed him to slowly bring their faces closer together. As her face moved closer she tilted her head and closed her eyes. Taking her queue, he tilted his head in the other direction as they got closer and closer. Right as their lips were about to touch Luke felt a tap on the shoulder.

"You guys did great! Durgha's agreed to hold talks" It was Leia and just like that the spell was broken.

Mara hastily pushed herself away from him and for the first time in his life, he wished bodily harm on his sister. She hastily hugged them both and continued.

"He's retired for the night so you can stop pretending now." She seemed unaware of what she had done.

"Good," Mara replied. She wore a hard expression but Luke could tell she was still flustered. "Listen, the next time you think you need my help for something like this, do me a favor and don't ask." She continued though her voice lacked any real anger. She seemed sad more than angry. "Look, its not that I didn't enjoy myself tonight," she looked at Luke. "In fact, some things were very enlightening. But I don't like being a pawn in someone else's game." She rubbed her eyes. "It's late," she said finally. "I think I'll call it a night."

She looked at Luke one more time and then headed for the table. He watched her walk to the table, retrieve her bag and head for the door. Just before she reached the exit she turned and looked at him one last time and then she was gone. Everything screamed inside him to go after her but there was definitely anger in that last look and he didn't know if it was at him or his sister who was still talking, not realizing that he wasn't listening. Perhaps he would try to go see her tomorrow and they could talk about what happened.

"…he doesn't see any obstacles to our taking over the shield facilities right away. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah great," he answered though he really didn't know what he was supporting.

"What's wrong?" Leia had finally noticed the sadness in his face.

"Nothing," he answered hastily.

"Luke, you've got to get over her." Leia said sympathetically. "She left and I don't think she's coming back. She wasn't right for you anyway."

"What so you mean she's not right for me. What's wrong with her?" Luke responded feeling anger rise.

"For one thing, she was too caught up in regaining the use of the force and most importantly she put it ahead of you and that's not what true love is about."

Luke relaxed, realizing she was talking about Callista not Mara but Callista was the farthest thing from his mind at that moment.

"Look you've just got to get back in the game." Leia continued. "Listen, there's someone here I've been meaning to introduce you too. I think she may be just what you need."

Leia was always trying to set him up with someone every time he came to Coruscant. He'd learned long ago that it was no use arguing with her. He nodded and followed her toward a table not far from their own. As he walked, he glanced back at the door and couldn't help thinking that what he really needed had just left.

…………

Mara left the ballroom still sorting out her emotions and trying to figure out what just happened. She passed a small dark alcove and ducked inside. She leaned against a wall and then slowly slid to the floor. She felt tears well up as the events of the evening ran through her mind. What seemed so real a minute ago, now seemed hazy like a dream. She felt like she had just woke up and was struggling to remember all the details. Nightmare may be a more apt description, she thought to herself. What was she thinking! This sort of behavior was not like her at all. First thing in the morning she would demand that Karrde give her something, anything that would get her off planet and away from Skywalker. She needed time and distance to sort this thing out. She knew he would want to talk about it, but as far as she was concerned, it was a mistake that they needed to deal with, get past and get on with their lives, but not until she was ready. If that didn't work, she could always pick a fight with him and then, when she felt she had a handle on things and was ready, they would talk and not just about tonight but also about some other things that had been on her mind for a while now. She sat there for a little longer while she calmed down and then got up to leave. Intending to head for the palace exit, she instead found herself heading back to the ballroom. She went to the door and carefully peeked around it. It only took her a few minutes to find him. He was standing with his sister and a woman she didn't know. The woman was talking and gesticulating wildly. She watched him for a moment thinking back on what happened. Then reluctantly, she left him, the ballroom and the memory of the dance they shared behind. As she walked away, a single tear ran down her face and the last words of the song echoed in her head.

So close… so close… and still so far

The End

_I watched Enchanted and got inspired by this song. __Please review and let me know what you think. I have other stories I'm working on but have no reason to publish them if no one's interested in reading them._


End file.
